Thinking out Loud
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is the Seventh in my series. Roman has been thinking a lot about his life both personal and professional. Knowing that the day that he and Dean have been waiting for has finally arrived.


_**Thinking Out Loud**_

Roman sat in the locker room as he watched the opening of the show, tonight was the night that Dean and Seth become brothers again. Jo had decided to stay at home with her grandparents this week wanting to give her daddies some time alone. Roman thought about what was going to happen in a few days, he and Dean were going to get married. It's been a year since they told their friends and family that they were getting married. They had set two dates but had to cancel them for other reasons. First Jo came down with the flu and it was fact that they were not doing it without her, who else was going to give Roman to Dean. And the second was because Roman's mom was sick and was in the hospital with Pneumonia. But now the third date was here but first, they had to get through tonight and then on Wednesday when they were getting married. He couldn't believe that this day was almost here, he's been doing nothing but dreaming about it. Roman couldn't wait to make Dean his husband he couldn't wait to get the ring and the piece of paper. Looking up at the TV he saw that the two were beating the hell out of each other just like old times. Of course, the sound of the tag team champions music playing stopped the two. They targeted Dean first and threw him into the crowd while turning their attention back to Seth. The two of them were ganging up on Seth when Dean got up and took upon himself to dive into the ring to help Seth. The two then were so in tune with one another it was like old times. Once the two were standing in the ring and the champs were retreating they both without a second thought threw their hands together. I was glad that the two were getting back on TV the way they have been the last year and a half. I was off in my own world that I didn't hear the door open and in walk the two. It wasn't till I felt someone sit on my lap and then lips were on mine. Wrapping my arms around him I held him close to me as we fought for the dominance of the kiss. Needing air, we both pulled back and smiled as we heard Seth pretending to gag.

"Seriously guys." Seth said

"Sorry man but he wasn't listing to us otherwise." Dean said

"Sorry I was doing a lot of thinking and I was lost in it. So, what's up?" Roman asked

"Did you hear what happened after we cleaned house?" Dean asked

"No baby boy I am sorry I had other things on my mind." Roman said

"Really like what?" Dean asked

"You and our wedding that takes place in less than 48 hours. So, I am sorry, so what did he say?" Roman asked

"Go ahead bro tell him." Dean said as Seth took a set on the bench and smiled.

"Dean and I have a match at Summerslam for the tag team titles." Seth said

"Aww congratulations you two. I am happy for you both." Roman said

"So tonight, after you are done with your promo and probably braw, the four of us heading out to get beers?" Dean asked as Roman smiled.

"Yeah no problem I'll probably need it after words." Roman said "Wait who is the forth."

"Go ahead Seth tell him. And don't say anything I just found out on the walk back here." Dean said as Seth looked at the floor and smiled Roman couldn't help it hoping that Seth found someone who was going to make him as happy as Dean has made him.

"Ok so I don't know if you have noticed or not but lately here when I am not with you two I have been spending a lot of time with Finn. Well a week after your family picnic Finn asked me out and I said yes. Well we have been together since." Seth said as Roman laughed and smiled all at once.

"You kept this from us for 14 months?" Roman asked

"Sorry, it was on thing or another that kept us from telling you. I never meant to keep it from you." Seth said

"So, who else knows?" Dean asked

"Just one other person and it's only because I tell her everything. She been there for me since before I turned my back on you." Seth said

"So, Laura knows, how is she?" Roman asked

"She's good just got called up from NXT. She's going to Smackdown though." Seth said

"You do realize that Dean and I are going to have the talk with him." Roman said

"Yeah I know he's already afraid. Laura already warned him." Seth said

"Nothing to be afraid of just us brothers looking out for one another. But knowing Laura she probably covered it all." Dean said

"Well I am actually going to see him and I'll see you two later." Seth said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Dean looked to his husband to be and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed his lips. Dean turned completely so that he was straddling Roman wrapping his arms around him. Roman's hands were like a magnet and went straight to Dean's ass. The kissed turned more romantic then it did for dominance. The two separated for the need of air Dean arched his body back as Roman kissed his neck, Dean moaned as he grinded himself against Roman. Roman reached for the hem of Dean's shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck…" Dean said as he laid his head on Roman's shoulder.

"Yeah." Roman yelled

"You're on in ten minutes." He said

"Damn we are going to continue this later, you can bet your ass on it." Roman said

"Ohh, sounds like fun but you know it's my turn." Dean said

"After that little stunt, not no more. I love you baby boy." Roman said as he stood up while Dean was still wrapped around him. Roman kissed him one more time with as much force as he could to get the message clear.

"Ok, you can have my ass." Dean said

"Oh, I planned on it." Roman said as he grabbed his vest and put it on while headed to the ring. Dean watched as the rest of the night went by too slowly for him. All he wanted to do was get back to the hotel room and let Roman have his way with him only problem is they agreed to go out for drinks with Seth and Finn. Part of him knew

that there had to be a good reason to keep Seth so happy. Packing up his bag he kept the TV off Dean hated watching Roman get beat up by Strowman. He had just finished packing his stuff and laying out Roman's stuff when the door opened and in walked Roman.

"Hey Baby, everything is ready go shower so we can go hang with Seth and Finn." Dean said as he kissed his soon to be fiancé. Roman grabbed his things and went into the shower. Knowing the things that he and Dean were going to get into later he just did a quick wash up and got dressed. Dean was on the phone when Roman came out and packed the rest of his stuff.

"Were going to meet them at the hotel bar." Dean said

"Cool let's go baby boy." Roman said as he picked up his bag and Dean grabbed his and they headed to the care to go to the hotel. They spent a good three hours down there drinking and hanging out Dean and Roman even took the time to give Finn the speech that he hurts Seth they'll be sending in Jo to go after him. The four of them parted way and went to their two rooms. Dean was excited about getting back to the room for it was one more day closer to becoming Roman's husband.

Roman sat in the room that was his for another few hours, he and Dean were getting married in about an hour. Roman was ready and chumping at the bit to get out there. He wanted to make Dean his husband in the worse way.

"Daddy are you happy or sad?" Jo asked

"I am happy baby girl." Roman said "What's going on are you ok with this, me and Dean getting married?"

"Yeah, I am happy, just a little sad that Mommy isn't here to see you two happy again." Jo said as Roman picked her up and held her and she shed a few tears.

"Baby girl mommy is here I can feel her, she is watching over both of us, and even Dad. She is the one who pushed us together so we could take care of you. I love you Joelle no matter what." Roman said

"I love you too Daddy, come on let's go get you and Dad married." Joelle said as the two left the room and walked to the elevator that was going to take them to the garden where Dean was waiting on him. All their Friends, Family and co-workers were all there, not only was Jo giving him to Dean. Dean and him had talked about adding a little something to the wedding to make Jo feel she was important. Joelle held her dads hand as they walked down to where Dean and Seth were standing, true to his word Seth was Dean's best man and Roman asked His cousin Jimmy to be his best man. Once the two were there Jo reached out to Dean and pulled him down to her level as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you dad." Jo said as she then took Dean's hand and place the two hands together.

"Miss Jo are we ready to begin?" He asked as Jo looked to her dads and then back to the man who was going to marry them. Roman and Dean both nodded their heads letting her know that it was ok to answer him.

"Yes Sir." Jo said

"Love is a living thing, waiting within each one of us for an awakening touch. In this ceremony, we will celebrate love come to life for Roman and Dean. May this love grow sure and strong. We rejoice in its presence among us and we are here as witnesses to its promise and gift: the promise faith; the gift love. Dear friends and relatives, today we are here to celebrate the love that Roman and Dean have for each other, and to give social recognition to their decision to accept each other totally and permanently. Into this state of marriage these two persons come now to be united in this sacred place. Roman, do you take Dean to love and to cherish, to honor and comfort, in sickness and in health, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or ease, to have and to hold from this day forth?" He asked

"I Do." Roman said

"Dean, do you take Roman to love and to cherish, to honor and comfort, in sickness and in health, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or ease, to have and to hold from this day forth?" He asked

"I Do." Dean said

"Roman and Dean, throughout human history, the founding of a home and a family has been celebrated as an act of high and holy order. It is the maturing of love, freely given and gladly returned. It is in your power, and in your power alone to bless this service-by the sincerity of your purpose, the strength of your common devotion, and the enduring character of your dedication. We know that your family also includes your daughter, Joelle, and that you have pledged to be dedicated to her welfare and to demonstrate love to her by being the loving models you are with each other. We pray that your marriage will be strengthened and supported by the love you all have for one another." He said

"Joelle, we love you." Roman and Dean said together.

"Will you, Joelle, grant Roman and Dean your blessings to marry and pledge them your love and acceptance?" He asked

"I will." Joelle said as she let a few tears escape.

"A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth and the universe, of wholeness and perfection and peace. It is worn on the third finger because of an ancient Greek belief that a vein from that finger connected directly to the heart, thus symbolizing the depth and sincerity of love. The rings you give and receive this day are the symbols of endless love into which you enter Roman, repeat after me. Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." He said

"Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Roman said as he please the ring to Dean's finger and kissed his hand.

"Dean, repeat after me. Roman, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." He said

"Roman, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Dean said as he too places the ring to Roman's finger and he kissed his hand as well.

"Since Roman and Dean have vowed to be loyal and loving toward each other, formalizing in our presence the existence of the bond between them, we bear witness to the ceremony they have performed-the ceremony that has made them partners in life. Because you have spoken a covenant of love and trust to each other and because you have symbolized that love by giving, receiving, and wearing bands of gold, you have made for yourselves a marriage and by the authority vested in me by the state of Florida, I am delighted to declare that your lives are now joined marriage you may kiss your husband." He said as Roman leaned in and pulled Dean close kissing him. Roman really didn't care that his family and their friends were there watching them kiss. They both felt Jo hugging their legs so they pulled out of the kiss and Roman bent down to pick up their daughter and they both hugged her. Jo wrapped her arms around both her dads happy to be a real family. Dean looked back to see Roman's mom who was in tears, as she smiled at him.


End file.
